Every Second Here Makes My Hearts Beat Faster
by Ls2103cp
Summary: After freeing herself from The Library, River runs into the Doctor for what begins as a jewel heist and some naughtiness but becomes something neither of them expected. Enjoy some smut, angst, fluff and time baby(upcoming chapters)
1. One Night in Venice

"Hello, River," her back was to him, her hair a copper halo in the torchlight.

She smiled and turned towards him, "Hello, sweetie," most of her face was hidden behind a black carnival mask but her lips were curved in a pleased grin and her green eyes were lit with mischief. "How did you know it was me?" They were standing on a balcony of the Doge's Palace in Venice circa 1761.

He snaked a hand around her waist and pulled her close while his other went to the riot of golden hair that was loose and wild about her shoulders. "I'd recognize those curls anywhere."

"Ha, that's what you think."

"Spoilers?" He smiled down at her and twisted a curl around his forefinger.

"Oh, I do hope so," she purred softly as she closed the already small distance between them.

No spoilers, but that must mean, "River, where are we?" His voice was hopeful and serious all at once, "Have we, the library?" He managed to choke out.

She reached out a hand and smoothed the collar of his frock coat, "Ages ago sweetie," she hated that anguished look in his eyes every time that damned place came up, "Really, do stop blaming yourself for that," she said in a bit too bright of a tone as her eyes went dark with the memory. She knew even so many years later, she still couldn't let him see the damage, let him know how devastated she'd been locked for so long in that computer by the one man who should have done anything to free her. Left me there like a book on a shelf, she'd once said, and so he had, but that kiss, that one last kiss at Trenzalore had changed everything. He'd shown her that he still wanted her, still longed for her with every beat of his hearts and she had burned through a planet and harnessed the power of a supernova to get back to him.

The Doctor hearts faltered as River broke their stare; she hadn't been able to meet his gaze for that split second when she forgave him for the hundredth or thousandth time.

Then she shook the memory off and gave him her most dazzling smile, "Now, husband, what are you doing here, and all alone? Thought what's her name was still around, Lara, was it?"

And with that he was back in the moment, his precious wife alive and free and all his finally without the specter of her looming death all around him. "Come on River," he was all too aware that two of the three women in his life at the moment were none too fond of each other, "Clara," He knew well and good his wife knew the girl's name, River Song never forgot a damned thing. "She's off nannying or dating or something tonight," he said and River smirked skeptically. "You know I can be let out on my own."

There was a genuine smile playing at River's lips now at her husband's pouting. "Of course you can dear," she said with an indulgent smile that said she adored him, but thought him both the most brilliant and idiotic of men, all in one look.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what are you doing here River?"

She raised an eyebrow, "What? A girl can't just travel to the 18th century for a little fun? Did you know that Venice has been excommunicated twice? The entire city? Only technically my fault the one time," she winked at him. She was only inches away now and he could smell the scent of cinnamon and pepper, musk and moonlight itself that clung to his wife.

The skepticism was clear on his face, "What are you here to steal?"

Her face lit up, "Oh, you," she blushed and clicked her tongue, "warpstar hidden in the Doge's crown," she confessed.

"You bad girl," he was smiling and he moved his hands to the round arse hidden beneath entirely too many layers of silk. A little animal groan of delight emanated from her throat as she felt a growing bulge in his ridiculous trousers. Even after all these years it still delighted her, this power she held over the Doctor.

"I suppose it can wait, you having a time machine and all," her breasts were pressed tight against him in a corset that was leaving very little to the imagination and she raised an eyebrow in invitation.

"Really, River, it takes more than," he stopped mid sentence as her wandering hand found its mark and she laughed as his eyes went wide. "Totally inappropriate," he spoke through clenched teeth.

"Are you complaining Sweetie?" Her hand had made its way into his trousers now, her thumb brushing the head of his erect member. He was beet red as his hands tried to fend off his wife's advances; trying to remind himself that they were in a very public place. The costumed revelers milled about them, laughing, sipping at their wine, the ladies feigning modesty behind painted fans, and here was River in all her lush golden glory, pressed tightly against him, how could he refuse. Her hands moved to his chest, feeling the thrumming of his hearts, "The Tardis is close, Husband, I can feel it."

"Not close enough," he growled, wanting nothing more than to lift his wife's skirts and take her right there against the cold marble railing.

"Aren't you the dirty old man."

"I'm the one being provoked!"

"Yes, you are," she answered, grinning in that wonderful predatory manner she had, and deciding to take pity on him, and herself for that matter, she grabbed his hand. "Follow me, I know a spot," she said and pulled him towards the torch-lit interior.

"How do you know a spot here?" He started but thought better of it knowing his wife had a rather storied love life, one that didn't always include him. "Oh, never mind," he said, allowing her to lead the way.

They wound their way through the throng and slipped inside a jewel box of a room, all red brocade and velvet. An enormous bed sat on a dais set squarely in the middle of the room, which the Doctor found himself laid out upon in no short order. River was quickly on top of him, but he was in no mood this night to be her plaything. Their lips met in a crushing kiss as she tried to pin his arms, "Not tonight Professor Song," his hand wrapped in her thick curls, pulling hard enough to expose her throat. His lips hard against the white length of sensitive skin, a low rumble escaping as his teeth nipped, tongue licking over the salty sweetness of her. Again, River tried to pin him, again he resisted, "No," his voice was stern as he rolled her off him; the hard long length of his body coming to rest atop her.

She laughed as his fingers wrapped around her throat applying just enough pressure, "Oh, you are feeling naughty tonight aren't you?"

"Shut up," he said, freeing his bowtie and removing her carnival mask, replacing it with the red tie cum blindfold. She smiled but remained silent, enjoying this unusual side to her husband; River barely even struggled as the Doctor rips a sash from the bed canopy, binding his wife's wrists. It was too delicious of a role reversal for her to resist. Trying to hold on, unsure of just how long he could last with River all black clad and fettered, hands tied above her head, breasts practically popping out of the still laced corset, the Doctor cursed, All that is holy, he thought, what this woman does to me, and his hands palmed the lush curves of her breasts.

She moaned and wriggled beneath him, arching her back and pushing the silk covered flesh further into his grip. His fingers worked fast unlacing just the first few rows of the corset, just enough so that he can free her glorious breasts and circle his tongue over her already hard nipples.

"Oh, Doctor," her breath hitched as his teeth grazed the sensitive flesh; gasping as his mouth pulled hard on a breast while he fished in his pockets for the new suction toys he'd brought. He wasn't planning on running into his wife this evening but, always be prepared, a good motto if one is married to River Song. At the touch of the hard plastic, her nipples puckered even further and he watched in amusement as she raised a brow over the blindfold and bit down on that full lower lip he so loved.

"What have we here husband?" Her question was answered as he pulled up on the plunger, her nipple sucked cruelly up into the little vacuum; her hips bucking beneath him, "Oh, god, yes!"

He smiled, repeating the action, encasing both nipples in their plastic prison before rucking up her layers of skirts and petticoats to expose her golden thighs and the light dusting of already wet curls at their apex, "You are such a bad girl Professor," his River never bothered with knickers, god love her. At the sight of his wife completely lost to her own lust, he wanted nothing more than to sink himself deep inside her, but it was a rare thing to have River Song at his mercy and he wasn't about to waste the opportunity.

His fingers flickered over her clit, rolling it between his fingers in what he knew was a maddening slow rhythm to his impatient wife. He could feel her hearts beat faster, his other hand at her throat feeling the twin pulses throbbing beneath the hot skin; her back arched as she hissed, "I swear, if you don't get on with it I'll kill you."

"Already did that sweetheart," he said smugly and slipped a finger inside her causing her to thrash against the restraints while his thumb continued its delicious torture of her clit. But, it wasn't enough, not for her, or for him, he needed to taste her, breathe her. Swinging himself off the bed, he hungrily scooped up that wonderfully plump arse of hers, pulling her towards him in one swift motion. He ran a searing tongue over the soft flesh of her thighs, plunging into the hot wetness of her, River's thighs splaying wide in welcome to the attention.

"Oh," She moaned and ran her fingers through his hair; his true name a sigh on her lips. She could feel him smile against her as his tongue moved in torturously slow strokes before spreading her wide again, his mouth tugging hungrily at her clit, teeth nibbling as her body tensed against him. His wanton wife, he thought, as her hands, still bound, tugged at his hair as she thrust her hips in time with his sucking; the woman was insatiable.

She was close; he could feel it in the tight thrum of her body, right on the threshold of sweet oblivion. Pulling once more at her engorged clit, the Doctor pulsed the tip of his tongue against her most sensitive of spots sending her over the edge. A wild scream tore from River's mouth as she bucked against the Doctor once more; a sticky sweetness pouring into his mouth like ambrosia.

"Oh, oh I hate you," she managed between ragged breaths.

"No, you don't," the Doctor countered in their familiar banter, repositioning himself above her, very much pleased with sight of his wife's thighs spread wide and still vacuum encased nipples bobbing atop her ample cleavage. His hands moved back to her breasts, hefting them, marveling at their softness against the flesh of his palms before releasing each engorged nipple from its case. The dark pink nubs were practically obscene after their treatment, dark and swollen.

Akkadian curses broke from River as the Doctor's tongue gave each a slow lick; his nipping teeth and toying tongue giving rise to further gasps from his wife as she built once more to orgasm. "Ugh!" She gave a strangled cry of disapproval as his mouth came away from her breast with a hard sucking noise, "Oh, god, whatever you're going to do, do it quickly!" She begged breathlessly.

His cock was hard and ready, the red silk of the bed gone dark and wet beneath River's dripping sex. Hiking River's legs over his shoulders, he thrust the full length of himself into her, and the cry she gave was one of sated need. The Doctor had been torturously slow up until that point, but his own desire drove him into a punishing pace. River looped her bound hands over the Doctor's neck, holding him tight against her as her hips thrust against his own and her mouth sought his. His teeth bit down on her lip as he felt himself hurtling towards the finish, her blood hot and metallic against his tongue. And then they broke together, the Doctor's release coming in a shuddering gasp as River's scream echoed through the room.

There was a loud pounding in his ears; it took him a second to realize the pounding he was hearing wasn't their combined four heartbeats, but fists beating at the door. "River!" The Doctor whipped his head from the gilded door, which River had apparently managed to bar at some point, back to his wife for an explanation just in time to see her lacing up the last of her corset and smoothing her hair as much as that was possible. "Wha? How?"

His escape artist of a wife had already managed to free herself from his hastily tied fetters and stood ready at the open balcony window, "Oh, never mind."

"Time to go, Sweetie!" She said as she climbed over the windowsill with a wicked grin on her lips.

"But the warpstar?" He really shouldn't like her being a thief, kinda did; certainly wasn't used to her leaving without getting what she came for. She laughed as she dropped the few feet to the balcony below, taking off at a run, not waiting for her husband. "Spoilers!" He heard her shout over her shoulder.

Damn the woman! He was still struggling with his braces when a dozen of the Doge's guards burst through the door.


	2. Didn't See That Coming

"Hello, boys," The Doctor was surrounded by a dozen armed guards; why on earth would River have left him to fend for himself? "Would you fellows believe I was looking for the loo?" The TARDIS materialized soundlessly around him and he breathed a sigh of relief before yelling at his wife, "You left me!"

River stood smirking at the controls, "Well, Dear, I thought this the best alternative to you breaking your neck trying to follow me out the window."

"Oi, I take offense to that!" He grasped the lapels of his coat, "Graceful as a cat, I am."

"Bless," River sashayed towards him and gave him a peck on the cheek before heading back to the console, "Where to?"

Following his wife, he wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled into the crook of her neck, forgiving her instantly, "Mmm, absolutely nowhere Professor."

"Oh no?" She sounded slightly disappointed, "I hear the whole Rigel system is ready for an uprising, not up for a little post coital rebel rousing?"

He ground his hips into her arse, "Rebel rousing isn't quite what I'm up for."

River spun in his arms and grinned up into his lust filled eyes, rubbing a hand over the bulge in his trousers, "Oh, I see," and rose up on her toes to give him a kiss. He captured her face in his hands and kissed her for all he was worth; his tongue searing as he parted her lips, his hearts racing as he felt the lush curves of her body melt against his.

A needy whine stuck in her throat and she broke from the kiss just long enough to say, "Bed, now," in a breathy whisper.

"Professor Song, always so demanding."

"Oh, shut up and fuck me!"

The Doctor didn't need to be told twice. He easily lifted his wife off her feet and slung her over his shoulder, "You've been a very bad girl tonight Professor," he said twirling them towards the bedroom. She laughed as he gave her arse a stinging swat and smacked his in turn.

It was the searing heat that woke him. He had been dreaming of River even though her body was molded against his in the bed. Her full lips had been kissing a trail down his chest in his dream when the heat and pain had woken him. He opened his eyes to a blinding golden light radiating from his wife's sleeping form.

"That's impossible!" He said, springing from the bed to avoid the wave of energy as he maneuvered around to the other side. He had to get a good look at her to make sure.

"Oh," he scratched his head and spun around the room, "but I, no," his voice trailed off. River was going to kill him. Not that it was all his fault; she hadn't exactly been an unwilling participant but somehow he didn't think she'd see it that way.

It was difficult to see with the gold cloud around her, he could only make out the wild curls against the blue silk of the sheets, but he was pretty sure of what he'd find when he could. Finally, when the glow and heat subsided, he ventured a peak under the sheet, jumping back and spinning in disbelief. Definitely going to kill him.

River stirred, "Sweetie, what are you doing?" Her eyes slowly opened, The Doctor looked like a little boy caught with his hand in the cookie jar, "Why are you looking at me like that?" Her voice had a degree of alarm in it.

"Um," the words just wouldn't come out so he pointed.

"What?" She sat up, "will you just say something!" Then she looked down at herself, "Oh, but …"she was looking down at a very pregnant belly. "Oh, I hate you," it wasn't said in the lighthearted flirtatious manner it usually was, but rather one which made him glad her gun was out of reach. She struggled to heave her gravid figure out of the bed, "I'm going to kill you." He was at her side at once, offering a hand but she swatted it away, "Don't touch me."

"Think it's a bit late for that," he stood watching her as she finally made it to a standing position.

"Don't," she said and headed towards the door.

"Don't what?"

"Look at me, talk to me, act like this isn't serious. What am I supposed to do with this!" Her hands gestured at the swell of her stomach as she turned briefly back to him before throwing the bedroom door open.

"River, wait, where are you going?" Her clothes were scattered across the room, not that they would fit her rounder figure, and certainly not that he minded the very naked form of his wife walking away from him, but still, she couldn't exactly go out like that.

"I have to pee, because apparently, I'm pregnant and I have a Time Lord nesting on my bladder! I'm going to find a damn bathroom, then I'm going to come back here, find my blaster and use it on you."

"But, wait" he said, following her into the Tardis' hallway; there was one more thing he needed to explain but River rounded on him in all her glorious pregnant fury.

"No! Not one more thing!" With that she whirled and slammed the newly created bathroom door behind her before he could gather himself to speak. How was she the one creature in the universe that could render him a mute?

He didn't know whether to knock or just leave her be; he settled for standing by in quiet anticipation, expecting a stream of expletives in various dead languages to be flung at him through the door but the silence was even more terrifying.

On the other side River couldn't make a sound as she caught her appearance in the mirror. Her breasts and belly had swollen to what she deemed were mammoth proportions, she looked ready to pop, but that wasn't the cause of her silence. She was young, well younger; gone were the faint lines and circles around her eyes, the smile lines and crease between her brows. Her hair was longer than she'd ever worn it, brushing against her bare breasts in red gold spirals, her lips were fuller and her wide cheekbones more pronounced. She looked a good twenty years younger then she had just last night. She let out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding and burst into tears.

The Doctor heard a loud sob behind the door and knocked, "River? River, are you alright?"

She wasn't sure; this was such a huge shock. She had grown used to the Doctor's taunts about their apparent age difference, but they had never ceased to sting. He looked like such a boy in this current body of his, and no matter that he thought her the most amazing woman in the universe, to everyone else she looked old enough to be his mother. His very sexy mother, she reminded herself, but still, the body she'd inhabited only served as a reminder that he had all of time and space and she had given all her lifetimes for one with him. A long life to be sure, but even Timelords aged and every day she caught herself squinting into a mirror trying to remember if a certain line had been there the day before. Never let him see you age, never let him see the damage, she'd told her mother; words she'd tried to live by herself. So, if not for her immense belly and the cause of it, she would have been ecstatic at her age regression. She did look amazing, but, everything comes with a price _,_ she thought and wiped away the tears and stared into her own green eyes, "I'm going to be a mother," her breath caught and she choked back another sob, What on earth was she going to do with a baby?

The TARDIS had been kind enough to supply a settee and she sat down on it now, pulling her legs against her stomach, hugging her arms around her middle. She wasn't one to panic, but she was panicking now, tapping the back of her head against the wall in time with her heartbeats. "Ok, River, pull yourself together. This is…" she was struggling to name what she was feeling, struggling through about a thousand warring emotions, "this is amazing," she felt herself break into a huge grin more befitting of the Doctor than her usual self. But, there it was, she was happy, over the moon, ridiculously happy. She ran a hand cautiously over her stomach, "You poor thing, " she smirked, "your parents are completely insane," she took a deep breath, "but I promise I will love you more than anything else in the universe."

The Doctor smiled, able to hear even the slightest whisper through the door: River was happy. She flung the door wide and let her husband take her nude form in, "Well, I don't think you can call me Mrs. Robinson anymore."

His face broke into a stupid grin, "No, I really can't," he said and let out a huge sigh of relief then pulled her towards him for a kiss; he was rewarded with a hard slap. "What have you done to me?"

The tears were starting up again and this time when he wrapped his arms around her she let them stay. The Doctor held her close and maneuvered them back into the bed, pulling the covers up around them and holding her tight, her back against his chest.

"River, shhh," he stroked her curls and kissed the top of her head gently, "it's going to be alright. It's the baby that triggered the regeneration."

He felt her stiffen in his arms at the word, regeneration. She twisted in his arms, green eyes large and frightened, "But Doctor, you said once a regeneration has started it can't be stopped."

She thought she was about to cease to exist he realized, "Oh, River," he stroked her cheek and kissed her gently, "you won't change, it's just taken your body back to its optimal state for the pregnancy."

She relaxed back into his arms, "And how did this happen?" Her tone had changed, taken on a bit of its usual brass once she realized she was in no danger of turning into a stranger.

Taking a note from her changed tone he ventured, "Well, you see when a man loves a woman very very much," he began but shut up very quickly when he saw that look which usually preceded another slap or pulse blast. "River, I swear I didn't think it was possible, I mean, you're human, mostly, sort of. Shit!"

"You said we didn't have to worry!"

To be fair, he really hadn't thought it a possibility, not that he had ever been able to think very clearly when River was around. But, still, it wasn't as if they hadn't been shagging for centuries, which, when he thought about it, really it was amazing said situation hadn't arisen earlier. He raised an eyebrow, "Rule one?"

"Oh don't you dare Rule One me! Not on this! I'm your wife and I've woken to find myself not only pregnant but looking like I've swallowed a planet! You must have always known this was a possibility, you shouldn't have kept it from me."

He was back in the library, cuffed to a wall watching the woman he knew he would someday love, sacrifice herself for him. She'd never mentioned a child, even in those last seconds, which even minding spoilers, surely she would have, that's why he'd never given the possibility a thought. Of course now, with all that behind them, he should have realized all bets were off.

"The library, you didn't say anything about a child," she heard the same heaviness in his voice that was always there when that dark day came up.

"You're right, god, I didn't even think. Of course I would have." Her hand went protectively around the mound of her stomach, "Well, what now my love?"

The Doctor's hand found hers and pressed a kiss to the back of it before joining her other around her middle, "Now, we make sure we keep you and this little one healthy and safe," he pulled her more tightly against him, folding his arms around her in a warm squeeze, "six months! This is going to be brilliant! We've never been together that long!"

River pushed herself out of his grasp and turned on him, "Six months!" The tears were gone now, replaced by furious indignation, "six months like this?" She threw the covers off and heaved herself out of the bed.

"River, what are you doing?" She was kicking at the piles of clothes strewn across the bedroom, clearly in search of something.

"Finding my gun, this time I really am going to shoot you!"


	3. Jammie Dodgers

"River, I swear, one hour and I'll be back," he called over his shoulder through the TARDIS, "Jammie Dodgers, just the thing to fix you up!"

River rolled over and smiled against the brightening lights of their bedroom. "You are such an idiot!"

The Doctor's head popped around the doorframe, "Yes, and you love it." The TARDIS had taken to keeping their chamber next to the console room since her pregnancy, she assumed so The Doctor was never more than shouting distance from her.

An answering grin spread across River's features, "Yes, Dear, I do. Now go, before I decide against letting you out on your own."

He gave an overly elaborate court bow, "Your wish is my command fair lady," and with that, he left River to snuggle back down amidst the plush warmth of their bed. In fact, she'd been spending a great deal of time there in the month since she'd woken one morning to find herself pregnant. They both had actually, she thought, and she felt a warm flush come over her; that man of hers.

The Doctor had tried very awkwardly to explain a Time Lord pregnancy to her that first day, but somehow, he just couldn't get it right. Then, she'd seen the proverbial light go off in his head and he had thrown his hands up in delight. "Ok, right," he'd said, "you grew up on Earth, 20th/21 century right?" She had nodded her head and looked at him like he was a complete moron. "Bear with me, Super Man."

She gave him a very River eye roll, "Super Man," she dead panned.

"Yes, Super Man. Super Man was an alien baby, shot into space in his very own space ship incubator kind of thing. And while he was hurtling through space to get to Earth, he was learning all sorts of things about the universe, right?"

River sifted through her memories as Mels, centuries old now. There it was, Amy and Rory and Mels, huddled together with popcorn and an inordinate amount of candy watching Superman on Amy's mum's telly. "I never got the whole Superman thing," she started, "I mean really, how stupid are people? He's clearly Clark Kent, he's just wearing glasses. How can he date someone so stupid that she can't figure that out?"

He smirked a bit at that, it always amused him how worked up over fictional characters River got. She hadn't spoken to him for a week after he'd said he didn't like her favorite movie, well, complete rubbish is what he'd called it: honestly, some sweaty archaeologist being chased by Nazis and almost squished by giant boulders. "River, focus," she was usually the one admonishing him for rambling, "do you know what I'm talking about?"

"Yes, yes, blue tights, red pants, Marlon Brando's voice over, got it."

"Perfect, well, you're like the spaceship."

"Careful," she'd pulled away from him and given him a menacing glare, "I'm this size because of you."

"No, no, well, now that you mention it," the look on his wife's face said she was in no mood for teasing, "right, so Time Lords have always been a rare breed, and as you know, something that could be very dangerous if a Time Lord baby were to fall into the wrong hands." Yes, of course she understood that last part. "We develop very rapidly so that we can spend six months observing the world around us, learning from a somewhat protected vantage point. Gives us a bit of a head start when we come out."  
River made a sound of disgust at the thought of a baby "coming out," certainly wasn't something she was looking forward to, then another thought came to her. "But Doctor, are you saying the baby knows everything we're doing and will remember it?" She wasn't exactly feeling up to their usual private escapades at the moment, but she was certain that wouldn't last long, definitely not six months long.

"Why River," he smirked, "afraid little Bob might witness something nefarious between his old mom and dad?" He wriggled his non-existent eyebrows suggestively.

"Well, yes, and absolutely not! We are not naming a child Bob."

"Sadly, Stormageddon is taken, I am rather partial to Joffrey however."

River laughed and quirked an eyebrow, "And what on Earth kind of name is that?"

"Not Earth, Westerosi, parallel universe and what not, have to take you sometime." He then thought about the ramifications of River running roughshod through the Seven Kingdoms, and thought better of it. "So, was that a no?"

"Most assuredly, but can you tell then, that it's a boy?"

He ran his hand lovingly over her stomach, "No, we could always use the scanner though, if you're up for it?" They hadn't moved from the bed in the hour or so since her regeneration.

"No, I rather think I'd like a surprise for once. But Doctor, really, the baby, how much of what we do will it," she searched for the right words, "be aware of?"

"Well, from what I remember, it's more a feeling really, I knew that I was safe, and loved, and that there was a great big universe out there just waiting for me. That and I came out with a serious dislike of tomatoes, still not sure what that's about." He smiled and tucked a curl behind her ear, unused to the uncertainty in the green eyes that met his, "Our child will know that he has the most gorgeous and brilliant mother any child could hope for, and a complete madman for a father, and that they would do absolutely anything for him or her."

She'd kissed him then, sweetly for once, and told him that she loved him before drifting into a blessedly dream free sleep.

The Doctor straightened his bow tie and flung the TARDIS doors wide, "Doctor!" Clara brushed past him into the console room, "This has been the longest month of my life, I swear! Where have you been?" He spun to look at her, mouth agape.

He immediately grabbed her by the elbow and pushed her towards the door, "Clara, not really a good time, rather busy at the moment." He stopped dead in his tracks as she was protesting, "Wait, hang on, how did you know I was going to be here?"

"Doctor," River appeared in the room, robe clad, belly leading the way, "you forgot your wallet," her voice dropped off at the sight of Clara. The girl hadn't seen her since Trenzalor, well, technically it had been her data ghost, which was probably why she'd gone all pale and big eyed.

"You're alive, I mean, The Doctor told me you were, but still," Clara stepped towards River with an outstretched hand as if she needed to touch her to believe it for herself, "you're young."

"Pregnant," River had pronounced at the same time, laughing at Clara's observation; of course it would be the age regression that struck the girl. River knew well and good the feelings the human had for her husband, knew Clara thought she had a shot with him, even after she'd escaped the Library. But now, confronted with her regenerated form in the flesh, the look of jealous defeat beneath the shock on Clara's face sent a petty thrill through River. Part Time Lord she may be, but she was still a woman and like it or not, love was always a competition and showing up a rival always felt good.

Clara swallowed hard as her eyes travelled down to the obvious swell beneath the gold silk of River's robe, "Um, congratulations?"

River's lips turned up in a sly smile, "Thank you dear," she said as she tucked The Doctor's wallet into the pocket of his coat and gave it a pat. The Doctor shot River a look that said, "be nice," before she pecked him on the cheek and gave him a wink.

"Right," he said, straightening his coat and attempting to regain his composure, "so, Clara, what are you doing here?"

"Um, hello?" She held up a newspaper with an advert for The Impossible Girl, "You said to meet you here, now."

"No I didn't," he wasn't liking this one bit, especially not now with River in her condition.

"Well then who did?" Clara asked.

The Doctor peered cautiously through the open TARDIS doors, "That's what I mean to find out."


	4. The Things I Do For Love

"That's it, we're going, now." River was at the console, flipping switches and inputting coordinates.

The Doctor was instantly at her side, "River, what are you doing?" He was trying to stop her quick moving hands, "We have to figure out what's going on here! I can't do that from," he looked at the monitor, "The Triumgulum Galaxy? What?"

"It's safe, in the middle of nowhere. We can get our bearings."

He squinted at her, a look of disbelief on his face, "River Song doesn't run from anything, even when she should."

"Well, I can't very bloody well go off half cocked anymore can I?" She retorted sharply, "Not when I'm carrying a child! Not when I'm responsible for the life of another being you selfish dolt!"

He swallowed the smart retort he was about to make as he saw tears at the corner of her eyes. Instead, he put an arm around her and stroked her cheek tenderly with the other, making Clara feel like a voyeur; she'd never seen the couple interact and now as she watched River melt into him, it became clear to her that she had never stood a chance against this kind of love.

"River, you're right, it's been a very long time since I've had to think like a father, I'm sorry. Are you scared?"

She swiped at the angry tears brimming in her eyes, but wouldn't meet his gaze, "Of course I'm bloody scared!"

The Doctor studied his wife, the way she couldn't look him in the eye sent a chill through him, "River, you know something don't you?" She pushed past him and a stunned Clara, and headed for their bedroom.

The Doctor followed his wife through their room and into her massive closet. "What are you doing River?" She'd gone to the very back of the room and was pulling open the two deadlocked doors at the back; her arsenal.

"Exactly what it looks like. I may be pregnant but I can still shoot and I'll be damned if I'm not ready for whatever is coming for us."

He grabbed her shoulders and gently shook her, "River, stop. You need to tell me what you know. What is coming for us?"

She broke free from his grasp and slid to floor; the fight gone from her in the face of the Doctor finding out what she'd done. She was crying in earnest now, sobs that broke the Doctor's hearts and turned his blood cold. His voice was a whisper as he knelt beside her, "What have you done River?"

The green eyes that met his were blazing, filled with rage and sorrow. "You left me," she spoke through clenched teeth, her voice low and steady, "You left me. Over a thousand years in hell, waiting for you."

He could feel his own tears pricking at his eyes now. He'd always known she blamed him, and how could she not, but to hear her speak those words to him now, after the past month had been bliss, when all that darkness seemed behind them. "Please, you have to understand, I didn't know you then, when I uploaded you to the mainframe, I didn't know. I thought I was giving you all of time and space."

"And what is all of time and space for me without you, my love? And then Trenzalor; you selfish fool. Did you think you were doing me a kindness; all you did was make the hurt deeper, show me again what I was without." Her hand brushed at the thick fringe of his hair and her eyes turned tender and soft, "I would have done anything to get to you." She'd always been vague with him in the years since her escape from the Library; always covered up her explanation with 'spoilers' and kisses. It would seem she could keep him in the dark no longer.

"What did you do River?" He asked, terrified of the possibilities.

"You know, there are times when I hate you for loving me. When I hate you for making me fight my true nature; for making me want to be good."

"Oh River, River," he took her face between his hands and pressed a kiss to her forehead, "There is so much goodness in you, you've just never believed it."

"You were always there to believe for me, but you'd been gone for so long, and I was so tired of trying."

"Please, you have to tell me what's going on," he said quietly as he pulled her into his arms.

"You'll hate me, I don't think I can take that right now. If it was just me," a pained groan broke from her, "Oh, god what have I done? I should have left. I was going to, but then the baby," she was sobbing again, soaking the purple tweed of his coat, "we need you. I can't do this on my own."

"My love, my brave River Song, you once killed me and do you remember what I told you, that first time you met me?"

"That I was forgiven, always and completely."

"Yeah, that's right," he said and brushed at the tears streaking her face. The Doctor had only seen his wife look at him the way she was looking at him now once before, back on a beach in Utah when she thought she was about to kill him. There was no hope in her eyes, only terror and grief.

"I freed the Master. I freed the Master and then I killed them all."


	5. The Doctor Lies, So Do I

Both of the Doctor's hearts seemed to skip a beat; his wife had just spoken the name of his greatest friend and mortal enemy. "That's impossible. The vortex closed, I saw it. If he's anywhere, it's Gallifrey. And that's, well, it's gone."

"No, not gone, you saved it, all of you did. The Time Lords are there, just waiting."

There was hope in his voice when he said, "River, you need to tell me everything."

"You had hundreds of years to come up with a way to save Gallifrey; I had a thousand in that library, hooked up to one of the most powerful mainframes ever conceived; think what I could do. And what did I do? I searched for you, same as always, but not in the books and stories, I already lived those with you my love; I was nothing more than data, streaming through the universe, and so that was where I searched. Among every data bank and computer there was, even amongst my old employer, the Papal Mainframe.

It was all there, the Silence, Madame Kovarian, even our wedding. But it was what they were looking for currently that most sparked my interest; one look at their computer told me they were looking for you as well."

The Doctor's hand had unconsciously moved to the mound of River's stomach while the other was wrapped protectively around her shoulders. Yes, he was angry, terrified even of what this meant, but he also knew that no matter what, the woman in his arms and the child she carried were the most precious things in the universe to him, and he would do whatever had to be done to protect them.

"Why would they be looking for me, eh? What have I done now?" His voice carried a hint at his usual bravado and River's lips turned up in a brief smile.

"Silence will fall when the question is asked," River said, "You've heard that before, but never knew why; why you were the answer. The Silence, we knew they were there to stop you, kill you, but we never really knew why because it hadn't happened yet, not for us. But I know now; it was to stop you from answering the signal. It was your name they wanted wiped from existence. Your name that they thought would let the Time Lords back into this universe, but it wasn't the whole of Gallifrey, just one man. It was the Master, he'd found a way to send a distress call out to you as it were and I was the only one who truly understood what it was. I knew I had to stop it before the Papal Mainframe found you and finished the job. I did what I had to do."

Under different circumstances, this would be where he'd start shouting at her. He could feel the condescending wrath of a Time Lord building, but one look at the love for him lighting her eyes, quieted him. "So you answered it? Oh, River, you shouldn't love me so much. The universe would be a safer place for it."

"No, it wouldn't; you'd have been dead a hundred times without me and the universe a much darker place for it!" She hated when he got like this; acted like he didn't matter when billions upon billions had lived because of him.

"But how, how did you do it? How did you get free of the Library?"

"The Master's TARDIS needed something to lock onto. Your name was the key, the target if you will. I Waited for just the right moment; I knew it'd take every last bit of power from the Library plus some to download myself, and I needed a ride out of there. I Hacked into the signal, made it think I was broadcasting from Trenzalore, and rerouted the download location to the incoming TARDIS. I Had to use the power from a nearby supernova to pull myself and the Master's TARDIS to one point in time and space. It happened in an instant, and then there I was face to face with the Master." She didn't want to think about the Master, about him and what she'd done to escape.

The Doctor patiently listened to his wife's explanation; he was still not satisfied. "You said you killed them all, what did you mean?" The fact that the woman he loved was also a calculated killer had always hurt him because she wouldn't have been what she was if not for him. The thought that the Master could have manipulated River into using her lethal talents on some unwitting victims terrified him.

"My team, Proper Dave, Other Dave, Anita, they all died when I drained the Library. We'd been like a family all that time, and I killed them. Even Cal didn't survive."

He breathed a sigh of relief into her curls and kissed her forehead again. The Doctor had only uploaded the crew to keep River company, he mourned their loss, but truthfully, they'd been dead for centuries; it was a loss he could handle. "They were ghosts River. It's Alright."

"Alright?" She tried to stand but his grip held her firm. "Is that what you told yourself about me all that time?" Her voice was filled with righteous fury, "That I was just a ghost? Is that why you never came back for me? Never even tried? And yet here I am, in your arms, flesh and blood! My team was just as real to me as I am to you, and I killed them to save myself!"

He understood then that she was expecting him to rage, to rail at her about the importance of human life and so on, but he wasn't that man anymore; not when it came to her. In truth, he never had been, not with River. He always had and always would forgive her for anything.

"I would have butchered worlds to save you," he whispered into her curls, "But I couldn't see the solution, no matter how hard I tried. But I would have done anything," he took her chin in hand, "Look at me. I have never loved anyone the way I have and always will love you. But I couldn't save you; I lost you. So it doesn't matter to me how you found your way back, or what you did to get here. Do you hear me wife? I don't care. But River, I do need to know why you think the Master is the one coming after us. Why you set a madman free and didn't think to tell me?"

"I thought I'd taken care of the situation."

"You thought you'd killed him?"

"Yes," she knew he'd hate her for it, for taking away his friend, even if the Master was completely mad and dangerous in the extreme, it was partly the reason she never told him just how she escaped.

"And now you're not sure? Why?" He could be angry with her later, right now he was still too busy trying to piece together the puzzle.

"Because whoever put that ad in the paper has to be a time traveler, and well," she bit her lip in her uncertainty; perhaps she was being overly cautious due to her condition, but, no one else she knew of was insane enough to play cat and mouse with the Doctor, "It just seems like something he would do, doesn't it? From everything you've told me. It's always head games with him."

"He doesn't know you're with me, or at least not that you're pregnant."

"You think this is just about you and Clara?" River sounded relieved. "Why? You don't think he'd come after me even though I tried to kill him?" She remembered standing over what she thought was the corpse of the Timelord.

"No, no I don't think he would. He's insane, but there are some things that are sacred, even to him, and a man's wife and child are two of those."

"But he's gone after your friends before."

"Yes, my friends," he emphasized the word, "my human friends. Not my family, and even then, he never hurt them, not really."

It was well and good for her husband to say he didn't think the Master would come after her or the baby, but then the Doctor didn't know the full story. There were still nights when she woke crying in the Doctor's arms; she always lied, told him it was Kovarian she dreamt of, but it the Master these days. She would wake still feeling his hot breath against her ear and his hand wrapped around her throat.

She'd been so weak when her body reconstituted on the Master's TARDIS; weak and heartsick and rage filled.

"So," she heard the voice before she could open her eyes, "You're the Doctor's whore." The eyes looking down at her were wild and intense and almost immediately, she felt his hands wrap around her throat and lift her from the ground. "You know I caught a glimpse of you the last time I saw him," he said as she struggled against him, "He'd just lost you," her nails raked across his face, but he just laughed, "Didn't even know what he had, did he?"

If she could just get an inch it would be all she needed, she thought, as her vision began to go dark. The Doctor's whore, he'd called her. Maybe that's all she'd ever been, maybe he'd never really loved her. Why else leave her? Perhaps, she thought, as she felt her body collapse once more to the ground, this was better, to finally flicker out once and for all. But then, she thought of Darillium; they'd made love and then her husband had wept as he held her against him. Wept and stared at her as if were trying to emblazon every detail of her into his mind. The rage she'd felt since being locked up into that computer boiled over at the memory, and with the last bit of strength she had left, she swung a right hook right into the Mater's face.

The blow stunned him just enough for River to gain her freedom. She stumbled to her feet, gasping for air, reeling as she tried to gather herself for a fight she knew she would probably lose. A primal battle cry erupted from her as she ran towards the Master, not giving him the chance to recover before hurling herself at him.

"River?" The Doctor gently shook her, her mind turning back to the present. "Did he know who you were, are? Did he hurt you River?"

She smiled sadly, "No, I wasn't hurt," she lied, "and yes, there's only one person who would know your name, isn't there? The Master knew who I was but not what; underestimated me a bit." So much blood, she thought; so much blood and her hands cut to ribbons, but she had lived.

The Doctor ran his hands lovingly through his wife's curls, "Doesn't surprise me a bit. You are the most remarkable woman I've ever known."


	6. Calm Before the Storm

Clara, the Master, the Universe, be damned right now, the Doctor thought as his lips met River's. His wife's tears ran salty and hot over his tongue as her lips parted against his, River working to stifle a sob as the Doctor's arms crushed her to him. He could say he forgave her again, but there was no need; everything he could have possibly said was wrapped up in that kiss.

He broke away long enough to stand and pull River to him, "Come to bed Wife," he breathed against her temple.

"But Clara, the Master?" The eyes looking up into his were searching for any bit of reproach.

Brushing his thumb over her swollen lips and cupping her cheek in his hand he said, "Not my concern at the moment," and he kissed her again. He felt her lips turn up into a smile as he continued kissing her while backing her towards their bed. The TARDIS had outdone herself this time but they barely noticed.

He heard his name in the needy groan that escaped River's lips as he pushed her down onto the plush mattress; his own need evident in his hardening cock. "You are so beautiful," he whispered as he untied the silk knot of her robe. The gold material parted as his hands roamed over her breasts, her curves even more cataclysmic than ever thanks to the pregnancy. His tongue licked hot circles around one nipple then another, his mouth fastening on one while his fingers rolled the other.

River moaned as the Doctor's tongue flicked over the sensitive bud, "You ridiculous man," he smiled and moved over her to kiss her again, "I love you," she said.

"I know," he grinned at her before moving to the foot of the bed, kissing a trail along her body as he went. River's head fell back against the pillows as the Doctor's mouth found its' destination between her golden thighs.

"Oh," Clara's brows knitted together in a perplexed expression; she was sure there'd been a door there before. She had watched the Doctor follow his wife through it, of course, that had been almost an hour ago and she was all too aware that the TARDIS had a habit of rearranging herself at the most inconvenient of times. "You know," she spoke to the vessel, "I'm the one that's been taking care of him all this time, while she's been off doing who knows what with who knows who!"

An angry hum sounded on the ship and Clara let out a frustrated little noise before plopping down on a step. She supposed she should know better, the Doctor had told her that River and the TARDIS had a special relationship, "Always taking her side," was how he put it. "Fine," she spoke again to the ship, "be that way."

Another threatening hum and a door appeared on the opposite wall. "Well, thank you," she stood and walked towards it. Torches lit the walls of the hallway the door opened onto, looking like something out of an Indiana Jones movie. Clara rolled her eyes, "Dramatic much?"

She moved along the corridor, not seeing an end in sight but knowing that could change at any moment. Just as she was beginning to suspect the TARDIS of purposefully losing her, she was standing at an archway opening onto what was apparently the Doctor and River's relocated bedroom. Clara gasped and stumbled backwards from the scene the TARDIS had apparently wanted her to see.

The image of the Doctor and River was one she was sure she'd never get out of her head; the Doctor's naked lean form thrusting into River, his mouth fastened around a full breast, his hand tangled in her hair. The look of exaltation on their faces as they broke together; the way he leaned his head against hers then dropped the sweetest of kisses into her hair. _Ok,_ Clara thought, _maybe I didn't back out as quickly as I could have._ She beat a hasty retreat back the way she came, and very quickly reached the console room.

"Did you hear something?" River's head jerked up in alarm as she thought she heard retreating footsteps.

The Doctor smirked, "Rather hard to hear anything Dear, over your rather enthusiastic vocals."

River smacked her husband's bare backside playfully, "Oh, shut up. You're not exactly the quiet type yourself."

"You bring out the beast in me Professor," he looked at her adoringly and brushed the errant curls from her face. The smile on River's lips faded as the Doctor's hand rested atop her swollen stomach.

"Playtime's over," she said.

His thumb stroked slow swirls over her warm flesh and he wished he could keep the both of them there with him forever, safe. "I was afraid you were going to say that."

River stood and stretched, giving her husband time to appreciate the view, before heading towards the closet and her new TARDIS provided maternity wardrobe. "We need a plan," she called over her shoulder as she adjusted her gunbelt to hang low on her hips.

"Afraid you were going to say that too," the Doctor arrived to help her buckle the thing as it was nigh on impossible to do with the great swell of her belly in the way. "You know I don't like plans, never work out."

She turned and gave him a peck on the cheek in thanks then scowled at the reflection presented to her in the floor length mirror. She felt ridiculous in what she thought of as her battle regalia. Walking about so off balanced was difficult enough and now what, did she honestly think she was going to be running and shooting and jumping off things like this? No help for it though, she thought, much as she loved the Doctor, his unwillingness to defend himself in what she deemed a proper manner, left the job to her.

"Well, normally I'd say that's part of the fun, but," at this she gestured to the large bump beneath her dress, "I'd say we need to be a bit more cautious at this point."

"Yes," he said, shrugging into his jacket, "I suppose you're right." At that, he smacked himself in the head, "Clara!"

River whirled, "What! Where?"

"No, no, it's just that I forgot all about her! Being on the TARDIS I mean."

River made a displeased sound, "Must you remind me?"

"Oh, come on now River, you can't seriously be jealous of her," he said while nuzzling into the crook of her neck. "Besides, it's not as if she's my first companion."

She swatted him away and laughed, "Yes, I know, but she's just so, well, small and big-eyed, and the girl has no idea of her limits. She's going to get herself into trouble and then you'll have to do something insane to get her out of it!"

"Ha, River Song, fretting over my safety."

"Oh, shut up! You know I do."

"Yeah, I do," he said and bopped her on the nose.


	7. You Can't Run Forever

"So," Clara stood as the Doctor followed River into the console room, "What's the plan?"

"Are you alright?" The Doctor shot her a funny look and she knew her voice had sounded weird. He leaned in close and gave her face a searching look.

"Yep, fine," she was totally not fine. The dead wife of the man she thought she was in love with had suddenly come back to life even hotter than before, and was pregnant, not to mention standing right there, armed and glaring at her.

River watched the two keenly, feet spread wide and arms crossed over her chest; pregnancy had done nothing to diminish her intimidating presence, Clara decided. "What!" Clara shouted and threw her hands up at the two of them. "Stop looking at me like that!" She shooed the Doctor away, "Honestly, I'm fine." River's eyes narrowed and Clara caught the smirk that turned up a corner of the blonde's lips; she knew Clara had seen them. The girl felt the heat rising in her cheeks as a flash of the Doctor and his wife's intimate moment replayed in her mind. "Doctor," she tried to move on, "what are we going to do? Do you know who put the ad in the paper?"

The Doctor spun on his heels, "Right! Back to the problem at hand! Someone is quite keen on you and I crossing paths. Wait, that rings a bell," his eyes lit up, "Hang on, Clara you said a woman in a shop gave you my number, do you remember?"

"Yeah, been over this before."

"A woman," he turned to River, "He's used women before, even had a wife last go round."

"Who's he?" Clara asked.

"The Master," River answered, her hand reflexively ghosting over the grip of her blaster. "What do you mean some woman gave her your number? When was this?" She asked her husband.

His voice was thick with emotion as he answered, "After, after I lost your parents. It wasn't a good time for me," it had been hard enough losing his best friends, but then, he'd been thrown into the mystery of just who and what Clara was. "After I lost them, and then Clara for the second time," at that, he saw Clara flinch, she didn't like thinking about her echoes he knew, "well, I sort of went away for awhile." River knew that time in their history well enough; her husband had gone off to lick his wounds and she'd drunk and shagged her way across half the galaxy.

The mention of her parents still caused an ache in River's soul but she laughed, "The Bells of Saint John," the Doctor looked at her in disbelief, "What? You honestly don't think mention of a mad monk in a blue box wouldn't show up in the data core? I told you Sweetie, I did my homework."

The Doctor's mood changed as he sauntered closer to his wife and gave her an approving once over, "Clever girl," he said as his hand gave her arse an appreciative stroke. Clara rolled her eyes and made a gagging sound, hoping the couple wouldn't go at it right in front of her.

River caught the Doctor's face between her hand as he went in for a kiss, "Company, Dear."

He straightened his jacket with a pout on his face, "Never stopped you before," he said, remembering various public exploits including one involving the Coliseum. River shot him an impatient glare along with a raised brow. He swallowed hard before going on. "Yes, well," he turned back to Clara, "As I was saying, someone very much wants us together; haven't worked out the why, but River seems to think it's the Master, and I can't say she's wrong. We'll proceed as if she's right."

"I always am Dear," she gave Clara a wink as the Doctor blushed.

"Yeah," he sputtered and whirled toward the console. "So, River, wait, no," he paused as his gaze took in River's heavily pregnant form; there was no way he was putting his expectant wife and child in harms way.

River caught his look and replied, "Doctor, I'm pregnant, not an invalid, you need my help."

He was at her side immediately, "I know," he said, hand going to her stomach, "But, River, I need to protect you," she made a sound in protest, but he was looking at her like she was the most precious thing in the universe, and so she was quiet. Normally, the Doctor knew no one less in need of taking care of then his wife, and though she probably would never admit it to herself, much less her husband, right now, she was vulnerable. "River, please, let me protect you."

Damn it, she knew he was right, but he was also her love and in constant need of rescuing, "Doctor, I can't just stand by, you know that."

"River, I survived hundreds of years on my own before you were ever a glimmer in that Roman's eyes. Besides, I have Clara." He didn't notice River wince at that, but Clara did and instantly understood the other woman's reaction and felt for her; River's weakness, Clara saw, was her love for the Doctor. The man might be over two thousand years old, but he could be a complete idiot where other people's feelings were concerned, and it would seem, especially to be the case with his wife's.

"Doctor," Clara hated to interrupt the couple, but she thought she had a solution that would keep River safe and save her pride in the bargain, "Whoever's planned this is probably waiting for us, yeah?"

"Yes, I would think so."

Clara's brow rose, "Watching, waiting. Why don't we land the TARDIS earlier in the day and let River do recon, hopefully spot whoever has it out for us, then you and I can land again right after we left, walk out the doors on our own and they'll be none the wiser."

River was shocked, she gave the girl a once over then nodded and mouthed a silent "thank you," while the Doctor bent his head in contemplation. Perhaps, River thought, she'd not given the younger woman her due.

"Yes," the Doctor spoke up, "That could work. But River, I don't want you getting into trouble. The first sign of danger and you're back in the TARDIS and away from here."

"No trouble, I promise," she winked, "Well, I'm certainly not planning on it."

The Doctor grumbled inaudibly before replying, "Just remember not to put yourself in harms way, please."

River stepped from the TARDIS into the midmorning crowds of Trafalgar Square on high alert. Just another tourist going about her business, ridiculous smart device in hand, blaster hidden beneath a heavy winter coat, River set about scanning the crowds, looking for anything inconsistent with 21st century London. There was nothing. She moved to a bench and flitted her gaze over the throngs of people watching various street performers; a pair of dancers, a magician, and some Mary Poppins wannabe posing for pictures. Her breath hitched as her eyes stopped on the woman, something about her was making River uncomfortable.

"So," Clara and the Doctor were in the TARDIS waiting for a signal from River, "You're going to be a dad, bit weird."

The Doctor had a ridiculous grin on his face as he fiddled with the console, "Yeah, cool isn't it? Wait, did you say weird? Why weird? River and I have been married for centuries! There is absolutely nothing weird about me being a dad! River being a mom, yes, I could see where that could be weird, what with the whole psychopathic assassin thing, but I think she'll be brilliant even if she's not so sure."

"Ok! Sorry, I just never really thought about it I guess. I mean, you look like a twelve year old."

"Well, I'm not," he was pouting when River's voice came over the scanner.

Missy heard the TARDIS before she saw it, apparently, the man still hadn't learned to drive. She smiled as the ship phased in; oh this was going to be fun. The Master had always been a planner, but her last regeneration had been a bit of a hothead which had gotten him into more than a little trouble, now as Missy, she had quite the plan in store for the Doctor and his little companion.

It had taken her awhile, her own TARDIS being damaged in the fight with that bitch River Song, but now all was well and she was finally ready to give the Doctor his birthday present. Her jaw dropped a bit as that self same bitch emerged from the blue box instead of the Doctor or Clara. Her hand automatically went to the two spots above her hearts where River Song had impaled her onto her own TARDIS' console. "Bitch," she whispered.

Missy breathed deep and closed her eyes before opening her arms for the child running towards her, her face carefully rearranged into a friendly smile. She had been posing with these idiot humans for the better part of an hour waiting for the Doctor and Clara's meeting at her appointed time. She was more than a bit put out that not only had the TARDIS shown up hours early, but it was the Doctor's wife who'd shown up to her party. Missy sighed and smiled again as a few quid were thrown her way and tourists snapped a few more shots; she'd deal with Professor Song in due time.

"Doctor!" River's voice sounded over the com, "They're here!"

There was no mistaking the terror in River's voice as the Doctor raced to set the TARDIS on course. "River!" He yelled over the com as he flipped switches and pulled levers, "River, who's there?"

"Melody Pond," the Doctor's hearts faltered as the sickly sweet voice of Madame Kovarian crackled through the TARDIS, "You look ready to pop."


	8. Something Lost

The Silence at her left disintegrated followed by his counterpart to her right. River's eyes went wide as she was unceremoniously dropped to the ground. _Was that Mary fucking Poppins_ , she thought. Her brain already foggy from whatever Kovarian had shot her up with, her sight going dark, River groped for her blaster as she saw blurred forms running past her. This was it; Kovarian had won, again, River thought.

The sound of the TARDIS came to her as her eyes closed and her head dropped to the cold stone floor. A ghost of a smile curved her lips; _just you wait till my husband gets home_ , the memory blooming in the darkness of her mind as she lost consciousness.

Oblivious to the Doctor's impending arrival, Missy stepped over the comatose body of River Song as she advanced on Madame Kovarian and the remaining Silence. She'd be damned if she'd let anyone else kill that woman before she got her chance.

The one visible eye of the squat eye-patched woman was round with surprise, "Who are you?" The handful of living Silence circled Missy cautiously.

"I'm Missy," she smiled and a chill went through Kovarian, "And you are?"

It was then that the sound of the TARDIS broke through the din of screaming bystanders to Missy; she made the mistake of turning towards the space across the square where the blue box was materializing, then blinked in confusion. People were clearing the area in a panic but she had no idea why. She shrugged and twisted her mouth into a sardonic grin, _No concern of mine,_ she strode towards the TARDIS, waiting for the Doctor to emerge.

"No! No no no!" The Doctor flung the TARDIS doors wide and headed across the square at a run, Clara close behind. The scene was chaos, people screaming and running, though of course they'd forget soon enough what they were running from. Before him, on the stairs of the National Gallery, was Madame Kovarian and a throng of Silence, hurrying to scoop up River's prone body.

Missy was shocked as the Doctor ran towards her. Honestly, she hadn't thought he'd figured out who she was quite yet, but perhaps the old man would surprise her. She stood stalk still and smiled then frowned as the Doctor and Clara flew past her without so much as a glance in her direction. _Just what were those two up to_ , she wondered, pivoting on her heels to face the museum, and then she saw why the Doctor was in such a rush.

Two creatures had River Song by the arms and were attempting to haul her apparently lifeless body away; to where, Missy couldn't tell, but it seemed they were taking orders from a suited little woman. Her eyebrows drew up in astonishment as River's coat fell away and her pregnancy became quite obvious. "Well," Missy sighed, "this complicates things." So, the Doctor wasn't here for her, but his wife. Missy rolled her eyes, River Song had in the not too distant past, basically killed her; she had plans for the woman, ones that certainly did not involve allowing someone else to have the pleasure of killing her or letting anyone harm the unborn child of her best friend. She groaned before setting off after the Doctor.

"River!" The Doctor's voice sounded across the square and Kovarian smirked as the pair of Silence hitched River into their arms; he was too late.

"Failed her again, Doctor," Kovarian snarled before she, the Silence and River disappeared in a flash.

The cry of anguish and frustration that broke from the Doctor jarred Clara and she stepped back from the Time lord. This wasn't her Doctor; this broken man, face buried in his hands as wracking sobs escaped his hunched form was a stranger to her. Clara didn't know what to do or say; she'd never seen the Doctor this way. Normally, whenever the he was out of sorts she'd give him a cheery pep talk but this went far beyond her help.

As she approached, Missy was disappointed, hardly The Oncoming Storm she'd been expecting. "You know, you're making it very hard to make my grand entrance." Clara turned from the Doctor to the purple clad woman who'd just spoken.

The Doctor straightened then rounded on the woman, grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her, "Just who in the hell are you?" He shouted.

Missy's brows raised in anticipation as the Doctor gave her a once over; a smile spreading across her mouth as recognition dawned in the other Time Lord's eyes. The Doctor shoved her away in disgust, "No! Not now!" He was close to breaking and his hands clenched at his sides to keep from pummeling the woman before him.

Missy rolled her eyes and feigned disappointment, "That's a very rude way to say hello to your oldest friend, especially when I've brought you a present."

"A what? Are you insane? My wife and child have just been taken! This isn't the time for one of your games!"

"But it's your birthday," the smile plastered on her face sent shivers along Clara's spine.

"Doctor," Clara finally spoke up, "what is going on? Who is she?"

"The Master," he spat out with contempt.

"Ah, ah," Missy wagged a finger at him, "It's Missy now," she said and gave a courtesy. She pressed a few buttons on her device as she rose and the sound of something akin to jet engines filled the sky above them.

The Doctor shielded his eyes against the glare of the sun, "No," he whispered as a dozen Cybermen landed behind Missy.

"I told you, I've brought you a present," she was still grinning manically as the Doctor pushed Clara behind him. "Now, Doctor, I had planned on something a bit more, well, grand, but, it would seem that woman you call wife has managed to spoil it."

"Please," the Doctor said, "Don't do this, not now, please," his voice was low and barely above a whisper as tears threatened to spill anew. "I can't lose her again. I have to save her."

"Don't get you knickers in a twist," Missy came towards the Doctor, "I'm giving you an army," she hissed into his ear.


	9. Falling to Pieces

That Morning…

The Doctor sighed contentedly into the quiet of he and River's bedroom. As he watched his wife sleeping, her hair a wild mess of gold and copper against the blue sheets, he couldn't remember a time when he'd been happier. The running about and facing danger at every turn was all well and good, but this, standing still so to speak, with the woman he loved, this was precious.

He'd been given his chance years before on Darilium on their last night together before that fateful trip to The Library. If he'd been a different man, he could have stayed with her then through the long night. He cursed himself now as he thought of his actions; waiting for her to fall asleep in his arms then slinking off back to his TARDIS, knowing he would never see her again. And all because he didn't like goodbyes.

But, he was different now. Perhaps it was his age catching up to him or the deep loneliness of the years he'd wandered without even the hope of running into his bespoke psychopath of a wife. He didn't care. All he knew was now he would stay, be there for her, for as long as she would have him.

River murmured something in her sleep, a ghost of a smile playing on her lips. As she shifted, sheets fell away to reveal a golden breast and pert nipple. The Doctor groaned at the sight, knowing he should deftly move to cover his wife back up, letting her get the rest she so needed, but, as River gave a low throated laugh in her sleep, he knew resistance was useless.

He crawled back into the bed and fit himself against her back, stroking a finger lazily around the exposed pink bud. River woke to her husband's ministrations; not at all unhappy with the sensations he was awakening in her drowsy form. She stretched and ground her arse back into the Doctor's already erect member, "Mmm," she moaned, "Hello, Sweetie."

His fingers gave a gentle tug that caused her to bite her lip in pleasure, "Just what," he asked, teeth nipping at her neck, "were you dreaming about Professor?"

She laughed playfully, "Just a certain birthday of mine."

The Doctor grinned, "And which birthday would that be?"

"Ridiculous green dress, you, me," she paused and snaked a hand up through his hair, her leg sliding up over his, "and other you. Quite memorable."

The Doctor's boyish features went red at the memory, "Memorable indeed."

Space Station

The recollection of the Doctor's warm body beside her was what anchored her: his kisses and the feeling of his hands in her hair. His voice whispering that she was safe and loved. It was what she was holding onto in the hell that she was in. Only a few hours separated her from that blissful moment, yet in that short time her world had fallen apart.

TARDIS

The Doctor was pacing around the console, "But where? Where would they take her?"

Clara had been quietly watching him while trying to insure her back was never left exposed to the unnerving figure of Missy, who currently stood beside her.

Missy rolled her eyes, "Ugh, come on man! You haven't even told me what is going on! How am I supposed to make witty comments while coming up with a cunning plan if I don't have a starting point? Even I need something to work with."

The Doctor turned on her, "You," he pointed his finger at the other Time Lord, "you sashay in here," at that Missy smirked, "say you're giving me an army and I'm just supposed to what, hmm? Say thank you, take a Cyberman army off into the galaxy and decimate my enemies?"

"Well, yes," Missy scoffed, "Now's not the time to be going all moral on me."

The Doctor was lost, torn between the base need for vengeance and the complicated code he employed to keep himself in check. He looked now to Clara, his conscience, to tell him what to do.

"I agree with her," Clara said and she noticed the smug smirk on Missy's face. The Doctor's eyes pleaded with her to stop him from doing what he knew was necessary, but Missy was right, now was not the time for him to be the better man. "Doctor, I'm sorry, but what else have we got?"

The Doctor had ceased his pacing and now sat with his head in his hands. "Nothing," he said quietly.

Space Station

"Little Melody Pond," River knew it was useless to struggle against her bonds as Kovarian circled her, "all grown up."

"Why are you even here Kovarian? My mother killing you once wasn't enough?" River was pleased at the involuntary twitch that elicited in the other woman.

"I admit leaving her alive was a mistake; one which I will not repeat. You both turned out to be such disappointments," Kovarian continued her slow circle and River's head swiveled to keep the woman in sight, "letting your pathetic emotions rule your lives. You could have been so much more, but here you are, weak as any other woman."

"Release me," River hissed, "and I'll show you how weak I am." There were three things River loved, her parents, the Doctor, and the child inside her. She'd burn the rest of the verse to save them and not give it a moment's thought. Now, her parents were gone, the Doctor was who knew where, and Kovarian was threatening to take her child. Things were about to get messy.

Hate. Absolute cold, black hate was filling her. It had always been there, no matter her mother's protestations or the Doctor's constant assurances that she was in fact good: River Song was a psychopath.


End file.
